el familiar mas violento
by zarxis247
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic estara basado en los sucesos del manga de beelzebub ya que el prota esta super chitado en este en el de cero no sutkaima seguirá igual tratare de aser todas las temporadas agrareseria su opinion
1. Capítulo 1

nuestro protagonista se encuentra saliendo de un supermercado por la ciudad "Dios no tiene mucho que regrese del mundo de los demonios y mi mamá está en pesando a molestar con el trabajo ! Acabo de graduarme tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en eso!" oga grito en frustracion

! dah ai "" bebe beel quien estaba en la espalda de oga dijo imitandolo

phusss "el lusi quien tan bien iba en la espalda de oga iso imitando un suspiro

 _nota / en el manga no mencionan el nombre de la segunda hija del rey demonio así que la llamaremos lusi / fin de nota_

ustedes dos sierren el pico no se burlen de mi estado como adulto "oga les grito en frustras ion por ser el ojecto de risa de los dos bebes en ese instante un circulo verde brillante apareció en frente de oga" y eso ¿un portal? ¿Por qué? ¡Oga sin darse cuenta estaba ciendo atraído por el portal que había aparecido para que al final terminara asorbiendolo totalmente" ! TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA ¡ "grito oga por última vez antes de ser acsorvido

 **en la academia tristein minutos antes**

en patio de lo que parecía un castillo en forma de pentágono se encontraba una multitud de personas estos eran estudiantes ya que protavan el mismo uniforme el motivo de la reunión es por que se estaba llebando acabo la seremonia de inbocasion de familiares ya se avían convocado diversos familiares como un topo de nariz grande ,una salamandra de fuego ,un dragón ,un buo eta .

bien ¿ya estan todos verdad ?" pregunto el profesor colber quien era un hombre mayor de unos aparente 40 años sin pelo esecto por una coronilla vestia una tunica larga azul con un baston largo en su mano y anteojos

no aun falta la srta valliere " dijo kirche con malicia quien era una chica hermosa de grandes pachos piel morena y cabello rojizo ella se refería a louise quien era otra chica bastante linda de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color de evaja estatura y plana ( una loli )

louise un poco dudosa proseguia asia el sentro del patio para invocar a su familiar

con esa muestra de vanidad de antes estoy segura que invocaras algo mas grandioso que este pequeño ¿ me equivoco louise ? " kirche comento con arrogancia señalando a su salamandra y burlándose de louise

por su puesto que si " contesto luise como toda una suntdere con eso en mente louise se preparo para a ser su inbocacion " por favor " susurro con esperanza para luego decir estas palabras " mi sirviente que esta en algún lugar de los confines del universo " louise en peso a resitar su echiso confundiendo a todos " ¿que clase de echiso es ese? " pregunto una chica de cabello rubio trensado como taladro y de ojos azules de nombre montmorency" bueno bueno almenos tiene algo de originalidad " respondí guiche quien era un joven de cabello rubio , ojos azules y sostenia una rosa rojo en su mano

! al sagrado , hermoso y por mucho mas poderoso familiar ¡ ! te invoco desde mi corason mientras pido ¡ ! responde a mi guia ¡ louise termino de desir su conjuro para al final ajitar su barita asia el frente y saliera una explosión de esta

! BOOOOOONN ¡

se escucho por toda la academia con una gran cortina de humo levantándose por toda la academia impidiendo la vista de lo que avía salido del conjuro

¡¿te encuentras bien montmorency? pregunto guiche con preocupas ion pero la mencionada no pudo coagular palabras ya que dentro del humo se veia una sombra terrorífica con ojos rojos que brillaban y dos cavases que salían de sus hombros con ojos igual de rojos louise quien estaba mas serca sentia temor por ver esa figura demoníaca en frente de ella

ya despues de unos momentos el humo enpeso a dispersarse rebelando a la figura detras del polbo y grande fue la sorpresa alver que la figura era un joven de 18 años pelo castaño negro un poco largo que cubría la parte de atrás de su cuello y un poco desaregrado ojos atemorisantes y mirada severa vestia un abrigo largo negro con las mangas enrolladas dejando ver sus fuertes brasos y dos extrañas marcas es sus manos una camisa de vestir roja con unos pantalones de mescliya y en sus hobros dos aparentes bebes un niño y una niña uno esteva desnudo y era el niño esta persona no era nadie mas que nuestro protagonista oga tatsumi y los dos bebes demonio

 _nota/ que les párese la ropa que le puse a oga trate de aser que se viera genial pero evitando que no pierda el estilo que oga tiene/ fin de nota_

todo se sorprendieron al ver que lo que estaba detras del humo era un humano al igual que espesaron a comentar si era un plebeyo

joder y ahora en donde rayos me e meti no creo estar el el mundo de los demonios bueno tampoco creo estar en japón por que ! hay una maldito castillo detrás de mi ¡ " oga grito para si mismo mientras veía sorprendido el lugar

este es mi sagrado , hermoso y por mucho el mas poderoso familiar " louise dijo con un tic en el ojo al ber la cara tonta que oga ponia " ¿ oye quien eres tu? " pregunto a su supuesto familiar

oga bolteo a verla confundido ya que no etendio que dijo " eeh me esta ablando no entiendo lo que esta diciendo creo que abla en ingles joder no se ablar ingles realmente " oga penso en confusión y frustración "

párese que hay una diferencia de idiomas " fue lo que dedujo louise al ver la cara de no entender nada de oga " ¿de donde eres plebeyo? pregunto nuevamente louise

sigo sin entender nada de lo que dise ooh ya se a un traigo con mingo esa cosa que hilda me dio para comunicarme en cualquier idioma que suerte tengo " oga pensó recordando el pequeño dispositivo que la criada demonio le avía entregado el día que fueron a buscar a la madre de bebe beel

con el pequeño aparato en su mano proseguí a colocárselo en el oído para despues mirar mejor el entorno en el que estaba

y bien louise este es tu gran familiar del que tanto presumias bueno debo admitir que no se ve tan mal esos dos niños que tiene en la espalda ase que se vea muy atractivo " comento kirche imaginando a oga como un padre cuidando a dos bebes

solo cometi un pequeño error Sr colbert por favor permita me volver a intentarlo " luoise pregunto asia su profesor con desesperasion

eso no puede ser posible esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado que deside la etarnalidad en la vida de un hechicero pedir repetirlo es una desondra para todo el ritual apresúrese y termine con el ritual " el profesor coltbert respondió con eccicgensia

oga solo se quedaba mirando con atención lo que pasaba en un intento de entender lo que pasaba " no entiendo que esta pasando creo que dijo algo sobre familia y desondra que esta pasanodo " oga se preguntaba a si mismo a un confundido en eso la peli rosa se acerco asta que dar en frente de el

deberías estar agrade sido normalmente nadie resibiria esto de un noble " fue lo que dijo antes de dar un salto asía la cara de oga para susecibamente darle un beso en los labios

! que crees que estas asiendo ! " grito oga en sorpresa y enojo por la repentina acción de la peli rosa separándose a la velocidad de la lus de ella en ese instante oga sintió un ardor en todo su cuerpo luego para luego un extraño gravado aparecieran en la palma de su mano " que fue lo que me isiste " pregunto oga con esfuerzo sostenido su mano con dolor

solo se estan grabando la marca del familiar " fue lo que dijo louise con indiferencia

ya después que el ardor pasara oga se levantaba del piso con aparente molestia bueno ya que todos an inbocado a sus familiares pueden regresar a sus abitaciones las clases an terminado por hoy " dijo el profesor colbert para posterior mente los demás asieran lo que dijo

en la habitacion de louise oga se encontrava en frente de la mencionada con aparente enojo " y podrias espplicarme que estoy asiendo a qui " oga pregunto con una bena saliendo de su cabesa y un tic en el ojo

por que estas tan molesto ya te abia explicado que haora eres mi familiar y tu deber es protegerme y servirme ya que yo fui la que te invoco " bolbio a decir louise

no recuerdo aber estado de acuerdo con ese tipo de trato " dijo oga molestandose a un mas

dah yah "dijo bebe beel con los brasos crusados en acuerdo

mah " dijo igualmente lusi con enojo

me estado preguntando esto por un rato pera ¿por que traes a dos bebes en la espalda ?

a si el es bebe beel y esta otra es lusi yo me llamo oga tatsumi y antes de que contestes no son mis hijos son demonios " fue lo que respondió oga sin mucha inportansia sor prendiendo a louise

! que demonis¡ ! estas disiendo que esos dos niños son demonios ¡ " pregunto louise en sorpresa y panica

si bueno muchas cosas pasaron y termine cuidándolos " respondió oga sin mucha importancia

! no te creo como va aser posible que esos bebes sean demonios quiero pruebas ¡ " eccigio louise con molestia

dios que niña mas molesta esta bien como quieres te daré pruebas " contesto oga con fastidio para luego aser que las dos marcas de sus manos brillaran con eso los ojos de beel y lusi tan bien lo asían las marcas se extendían por su brasos y los ojos de oga tomaban un aspecto bestial de color rojo con eyo un aura rojisa y negra se veian alrededor de su cuerpo como si estuviera en llamas" bien ¿con esto me crees? " oga pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto sádica

louise solo asintió con la cabesa ya que estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aterrada por el aura y la sonrisa de oga" bueno creo que con eso lo aclaramos buy asalir un momento tengo que verificar algo " aviso oga antes de salir de la habitación louise al escuchar esto quiso detenerlo pero fue muy tarde pues oga ya se avía ido

escapo !mi familiar escapo¡ " louise grito en frustración

con oga el mencionado se encontraba caminando por las escaleras mientras pensba " en donde e parado ase unos momentos estaba en mi mundo felis de la vida y de repente aparezco a qui baya problema en el que me meti bueno no es quesea la primera bes que me quedo atrapado en otro mundo sin posibilidades de volver a casa bueno lo que pase pasara ya buscare la forma de regresar ustedes que piensa " oga de forma despreocupada les pregunto a los dos bebes en su espalda

! dah ¡ dijeron al mismo tiempo en señal de emosion por la nueva aventura que iban a tener

despues de crusar las escaleras oga se avia encontrado con dos jo benes en unos de los pasillos del edificio estos eran guiche quien estaba con una chica aparentemente menor que el cabello castaño largo de ojos morados elcual su nombre es katie

soy buena preparando sufle " comento katie " me encantaría probarlo " respondió guiche como todo un prinsipe " !¿ en serio?¡ pregunto katie con corasones en la cabesas " por supuesto katie No puedo mentir ante tus ojos " contesto guiche sonando como poeta pero en ese momento alguien se acerco

hola disculpen pueden desirme ¿donde esta la salida de este lugar ?" pregunto oga un poco cansado

tu eres el plebeyo que louise inboco comento guiche recordando ese momento

ahora me ban a llamar así olvida eso solo yamame oga " comento oga sin mucha inportancia " y sabes donde esta la salida si o no pregunto nuevamente oga

o si es depues de ese pasillo " dijo guiche señalando la dirección donde se encontraba

ya veo bueno adiós "oga se despedía dirijiendose asía la dirección que le avían mostrado

espera no piensas darle las gracias al apuesto noble quien te abia tendido la mono en ayuda " guiche pregunto de forma altanera y arrogante

¿ quien ? " oga respondió sin saber a quien se referia

¡ me refiero a mi a quien mas podria ser ! guiche grito con enojo así tal falta de respeto

hoo bueno grasias " repondio oga antes de seguir su camino

balla hombre mas irrespetuoso bueno si guamos donde nos quedamos katie " comento guiche asía la mencionada pero ella no argumentaba palabras ¿ katie?

ese chico se beia bastante atratibo " fuelo unico que dijo para luego perderse en sus ilusiones desconcertando a guiche

en ese momento louise abia aparesido !donde esta ¡ pregunto louise con agitación

aa se fue ase un rato " fue lo que contesto guiche un tanto nerviosa

ayúdame a atraparlo " fue lo ultimo que dijo louise

en la entrada se podía ver a kirche sentada en una fuente con un estudiante de terser año aparente" es un sueño poder estar sentado aqui a solas contigo kirche la ardiente "desia el estudiante de terser curso

bueno esta noche el ardor no acabara aquí " kirche comento de forma seductora en ese momento oga abia pasado ignorando la ecena como si no le importara yamando la atension de kirche " ¿ese no es el familiar de cero? se pregunto asi misma

baya por fin encontré la salida bueno es hora de ver eso con mis propios ojos " oga comento saliendo de la torre

! ayi esta¡ " grito louise

¿que esttan asiendo ? " pregunto kirche

eso no inporta se va escapar " comento louise siguiendo asía la dirección en la que se fue oga

ya en el patio oga se encontraba mirando el sielo con inpresion " ya me asia una idea pero esto lo confirma ! AVIAN DOS LUNAS EN EL SIELO ¡ "oga grito en sorpresa pero antes de que dijera otra cosa oga espeso a flotar en el aire alertándolo " ! quien esta asiendo esto aparese para que te patee el culo ¡" oga grito en ira

estaría conplacido si te rindieras "comento el causante que resulto ser guiche

maldito mocoso me las bas a pagar " después de decir eso oga iso aparecer un circulo mágico en sus pies. agarrando impulso sobre el sirculo se preparo para lanzarse asía guiche quien estaba sorprendido de lo que iso . antes de decir algo oga despego asi el piso asiendo un enorme cráter al impactar con el piso

después de eso oga se levantaba como si fuera alguna clase de vestia sedienta de sangre una sonrisa sádica en su cara su pelo no dejaba ver sus ojos solo un brillo rojo a paresia a trabes de el acercándose lentamente asía guiche pareciera que el miedo que sentía lo ahogaba " asi que fuiste tu berdad fuiste berdad " oga señalo estando ya bastante cerca de guiche " yo bu bu bu bueno s s si" con vos cortada guiche respondió " entoces por que no te mandamos a bolar a ti tan bien " después de que oga dijera eso guiche se había desmallado

valla se desmallo y ni siquiera lo e tocado que tipo mas patético " oga comento en disecciona

de verdad quien eres tu "pregunto louise aun con miedo por lo que acaba de pasar

soy oga tatsumi el padre del rey demonio

fin de capitulo

 _que les a parecido puse todo mi esfuerzo en serlo lo mas entretenido posible por favor comenten que le paresio y díganme si hay algo que deba cambiar todo es para mejorar este fanfic_


	2. un comico comienso

_hola de nuevo les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia ya que hubo algunos que les a gustado el primer capitulo así que les traigo el siguiente por sierto estoy pensando en aser un crossozover de goku en nanbaka es un anime que me a gustado y tengo una buena trama preparada sin mas les dejo el capitulo_

* * *

 **capitulo 2 UN CÓMICO** **COMIENSO**

"mucho tiempo en una tierra muy lejana abia un joven apuesto,amable y muy popular que todos respetaban es te maravilloso joven se encontraba descansando en la orilla de un rió cuando tubo una visita de otros chicos"

"oigan ese no es oga" señalo un delincuente "si es el párese estar dormido esta es nuestra oportunidad de derrotar al ogro demonio tras el " atro delincuente dijo con una sonrisa confiada

"los chicos se acercaron al apuesto joven para jugar con el" uno de los matones con un bate intento darle en la cabesa a oga pero en rápido movimiento esquivo el golpe usando su mochila como señuelo " el joven al ver lo entusiasmado que estaban iso espacio en su ajetreada agenda para convivir con ellos" con eso se refiere a masacrarlos a golpes sin piedad mientras se reía a carcajadas

"después de un duro juego los chicos veneraron al maravilloso joven con palabras de jubilo" muérete ,maldito ,me les pagaras, desgrasado fueron algunas de las palabras de cansancio de los delincuentes masacrados por los duros golpes de oga " el joven en agradecimiento les dijo estas hermosas palabras todos a arrodillarse "

después de eso los matones se encontraban arrodillados y en fila frente a oga " lo sentimos mucho como vimos que te encontrabas indefenso creiamos que era la oportunidad de derrotarte" dijo uno de los delincuentes asustado

¿derrotarme? " si no hubiera sido yo cualquiera abría muerto contesto oga con una seja levantada

"si me gustaría que hubieras muerto jajajaja "el mismo delincuente se rei aterrado perdiendo la cordura "de verdad jajajaja" oga en peso a reír tan bien paro posteriormente tomar el pobre chico de las piernas y espesar a ahogarlo

"es un demonio " pensaron los demás muertos de miedo

" después de encargarse del bastar digo del otro joven el pudo observar a lo lejos a un hombre grande flotando por el rió" no era nadie mas que nuestro afeminado favorito aliandolon " el joven en un acto de bondad saco al viejo y lo golpeo para que reaccionara el hombre se partió en dos y de el salio un sano bebe"

espera un momento ! que es lo que estas diciendo¡ " grito una enfadada louise por oír la historia que oga a estado contando has ta hora

que dises querías saber quien era no " contesto oga restando le importancia al enfado de louise

"!lo que dises no tiene nada que ver con la explicas ion del autor de esta historia¡"contesto louise molesta rompiendo la cuarta pared asiendo que me confunda

"bueno entiendo te contare todo pero tardaremos un rato ya que mi historia es muy increíble"contesto oga con orgullo asiendo pose de tipo genial asiendo que louise se enojara mas

después de esa cómica escena oga procedió a contarle toda su historia

 _nota/ los que vieron el anime y leyeron el manga sabrán de que historia me refiero_

luego de eso louise estaba impresionada por el relato de oga y decir tan bien que asustada ya que denotaba un aspecto hostil y cruel en cada pelea que a tenido " (de verdad a echo todo eso si es asi el podría ser mi esperanza de ser mejor tiene que enseñarme a controlar la magia ala perfeccion) " pensó louise esperanzada no podia negar lo que abia dicho por la demostración que le abia dado antes

mientras que louise seguía perdida oga dijo " bueno eso es básicamente todo se esta asiendo tarde mejor vayamos a dormir "dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de louise acomodando a los dos bebes que ya llevaban dormidos un buen rato

louise se percato de esto y un poco molesta espeso a gritarle a oga que se quitara de su cama pero era inútil se quedo totalmente dormido louise suspiro en recinasion al no poder despertarlo posteriormente se dio un momento para ver el rostro de nuestro tal bes héroe se sonrojo de gran manera al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era

tiene una atituc malhumorada y es muy despreocupado pero según lo que contó puede llegar a ser amable y respetable se que do embobada bien dolo por un rato aste que en un acto de impulso se acostó aun lado de el viendo su gran y fuerte espalda para luego abrasarla y quedarse dormida

 **al día siguiente**

louise esta durmiendo en la cama pacíficamente mientras que oga estaba a un lado de ella parado mirando a louise el aber despertado con ella lo sorprendido mucho pero se recompuso al saber que esta era la única cama de la habitación

"bebe beel despierta la "dijo oga enganchando le el trabajo a beel " dad" fue lo que dijo bebe beel en afirmas ion para después lanzarse en sima de louise asiendo que despierte de forma brusca

!kyaaa¡ que paso ¡ dijo louise alterada

"despierta de una buena ves tu fuiste la que me pidió despertarte fue un dolor de trasero "lo desia por que bebe beel lo electrocuto y lusi lo chamusco " toma tu ropa" dijo mientras le lansaba su ropa

 **" !** que forma es esa de levantar a una persona¡ " grito louise molesta

"a mi me funciona " dijo oga sin importarle mucho "¡ dah!" grito bebe beel en señal de victoria asiendo que louise se enfadara mas

después de un rato con louise ya vestida no le exigió a oga que la vistiera ya que le tenia un poco e miedo se dirigieron a desayunar a legran al nombrado ogro demonio el comedor era un lugar extendido las mesas eran largas que demostraban un largo banquete sobre ellas

"comportarte cuando estés aquí no quiero tener que disculparme por tu culpa" acbertia louise a oga " oye crees que soy un niño no voy a ser nada no puedo decir lo mismo de estos dos dijo oga señalando a los dos bebes en su espalda

tanto bebe beel y lusi estaban gritando erosionados por ver un nuevo el lugar

" no pudiste haberlos dejado en la abitas ion " dijo louise molesta por el escándalo que asían los dos infantes

"los tiraría por un puente si pudiese pero si me alejo mas de 15 metros de ellos moriría literalmente" dijo oga tan bien fastidiado por el ruido de los dos bebes sacando gotas de sudor a todos en la sala

"bueno ablando de eso es hora de que coman las vestías " dijo oga sabiendo que no an comido nada desde ayer luego abrió un circulo mágico sorprendiendo a todos de el saco dos vive rones " que bueno que aprendí esta técnica tan útil así no me preocupare por salir herido " comento oga con un poco de alivio por tener una técnica tan útil posterior mente le dio los dos vive rones a beel y a lusi

 **afuera de la academia**

"se supone que durante una comida los familiares deben permanecer afuera que puedas estar junto a mi se debe a una petición especial " comentaba louise bajando las escaleras del edificio

"si si como tu digas ojou sama " contesto oga de forma sarcástica irritando a louise "¿que están asiendo ahí? " pregunto oga curioso por ver a tantas personas sentadas afuero con criaturas extrañas

los de segundo año no tenemos clases hoy por lo que debemos enpesar a comunicarnos con los familiares que invocamos ase poco " explicaba louise a la duda de oga

"ara"

en eso una vos conocida para louise llamo la a tensión de los dos jo benes y los infantes pudieron ver a la chica de grandes pechos con una salamandra conocida como kirche

"baya no pareses muy sorprendido por ver a mi querido familiar no es la primera ves que ves a una salamandra de fuego " dijo kirche con arrogancia

"un gato del mundo de los demonios es mas impresionante " dijo oga no muy impresionado por el familiar de kirche

¿ mundo de los demonios ? pregunto kirche confundida y algo sorprendida la primera bes que lo vio usando una extraña magia pensó que era un noble asien do que se interes un poco mas en el ya que tan bien era muy atractivo pero escucho algo sobre demonios

"que es lo que quieres serveus"contesto louise con molestia

" ara no hay motibo por el que no quiera conocer a tu lindo familiar " contesto kirche de forma seductora mirando a oga

a oga solo le dio un escalofrio en la espalda al sentir la mirada de la morocha tetona lusi que estaba en la espalda de oga estaba gritando tratando de decir un montón de vulgaridades asía kirche beel estaba nervioso viendo a su hermana ya que beel le entendía oga tanbien pero no le importaba mucho

métete en tus asuntos " contesto louise un poco molesta y celosa por alguna rason

"vaya hay alguna rason por la que estés enojada " pregunto kirche burlona mente siendo que louise se sonroje de sobre manera

"no se de lo que estas ablando " dijo louise asiendo un lindo puchero negando sus acciones

oga solo veía esto aburrido ya que no le interesaba mucho la conversación en eso sin avisar se retiro del lugar dejando a las dos nobles asusuerte hiendo para las mesas que se encontraban situadas afuera de la academia el ogro demonio solo veia los distintos familiares que se encontraban con su invocador mientras estava distraido un especie de ojo volador se acerco enfrente de el llamando su atención esto agarro desprevenido a oga asiendo que de unos pasos asia tras sorprendido chocando con unas de las sirvientas del lugar

" hho estuvo cerca por poco y se cae " dijo oga que rápidamente atrapo el pastel que sostenía en un plato la hermosa sirvienta para luego ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar " perdona con la sorpresa no me fije como caminaba " se disculpaba oga con una sonrisa amable asiendo sonrojar a la joven sirvienta

"no no se preocupe" contesto la maid todavía sonrojada " en eso setomo un tienpo para ver mejor a oga y dijo" uhm ¿ de casualidad usted es el familiar de la señorita louise? pregunto con educasion

"tal párese que las cosas corren rápido por aquí yo soy oga los dos tras de mi son bebe beel y bebe lusi " se presento oga con los dos bebes en su espalda

"¿ oga san ? ¿ beel chan ? son nombres peculiares deve ser difisil cuidar de tus hijos cuando estas sirviendo a la señorita louise " dijo la sirvienta con un poco de pena

oga al escuchar eso le espeso a dar un tic en el ojo por contener su furia " no son mis hijos solo los cuido por que no tengo de otra" fue lo que dijo oga con una sonrisa forsada y una vena saliendo por su cavesa

"!enserio¡" me disculpo por mi malentendido es que no pude evitar deducirlo " respondio la sirvienta en tono de disculpa

"ya no importa estoy espesando a acostumbrarme a que piensen eso ( no estoy acostumbrándome para nada) fue lo que dijo oga para luego pensar otra cosa "porsierto no me as dicho tu nombre " pregunto oga curioso

" ho me disculpo de nuevo mi nombre es siesta soy un plebeyo como tu es un placer de conocerte" respondió la ya nombrada siesta

"dah" dijo bebe beel como si respondiera a su presentación " el dijo el plaser es nuestro " acquirio oga traduciendo " por cierto no digas eso yo no soy un plebeyo o algo asi " fue lo que dijo oga ya que le molestaba que lo rebajen a algo inferior en eso alguien llamo a la sirvienta alertándola

"oye el pastel aun no esta listo " fue lo que cierto rubio pregunto estaba sentado con otra chica rubia

oga vio de quien se trataba y enseguida puso una sonrisa sádica al recordar a esa persona cuando siesta se dispuso a entregarle el pastel oga la detubo " yo se lo llevare" fue lo que dijo oga aun con la sonrisa asustando a siesta

en la mesa con guiche

este se encontraba ablando de forma petulante " he hablado con verdante toda la noche esos ojos intelectuales esa sensación tan genial al tocarlo definitivamente estaba destinada a convertirse en mi familiar " desia guiche de forma extraña

"como sea al menos as el favor de no volver a ser eso frente a mi " fue lo que dijo montmorency con algo de desagrado

" tu familiar es tan hermoso identico a ti " dijo guiche intentando ser adulador

"tan adulador como siempre" fue la respuesta de montmorency con una sonrisa arrogante

"bueno no le puedo mentir a tus ojos " guiche dijo de forma seductora

"sin embargo últimamente e escuchado rumores de que as estado saliendo con una chica de primer año " acquirio la rubia en acusación asiendo guiche se sobre salte

" son solo estupideses no existen " guiche no termino de hablar por que alguien lo interrunpio

" mentiras en mis sentimientos por ti ¿verdad? " fue lo que dijo un oga con una sonrisa endemoniada mientras se acercaba a la mesa con el pastel para luego asotar su mano con fuerza undiendo las patas de la mesa en la tierra " a qui esta tu pastel " dijo oga con vos de ultra tumba mientras sonreía como si de una asesino psicópata se tratara " ya veo así que los colores representan los grados el negro para los de segundo la chica de anoche iba de cafe era de primero o ¿me equivoco?" pregunto oga serca de la cara de guiche a un sonriendo mientras que este ultimo estaba sudando frió y temblando al ver de nuevo a oga

"¿ de que esta ablando ?" para rematar la rubia preguntaba con sospechas asiendo que guiche se estremesiera

oga se iso aun lado viendo con una sonrisa como el rubio petulante alterado intentaba explicar la situasion en eso oga vio a la misma chica de anoche de nombre katie y maliciosamente se dirijo asía ella "oye tu estas buscando al rubio que estaba contigo anoche" le pregunto oga a la joven

"si" fue lo que dijo katie un poco sonrojada por ver de nuevo a oga

"esta por aya" fue lo unico que dijo oga señalando con una sonrisa malvada la dirección en donde se encontraba guiche que estaba a punto de irse

katie fue asia donde se encontraba el rubio alterándolo por completo así iniciando una discusión que al final termino en dos cachetadas de parte de las dos chicas asia guiche

"párese que tu no conoces los modales con los que se debe tratar a un noble " decía guiche bastante furioso

"no entiendo mucho de que trata todo eso de los nobles pero lo sierto es que no me interesa " dijo oga sacando la lengua sonriendo mientras que bebe beel y lusi le levantaban el dedo meñique mientras gruñian señal que intentaban aser un mal gesto esta acción iso que guiche se enfuresiera para luego desir

"como tu quieras entoses !te reto a un duelo¡ " grito guiche en furia

" asi que quieres una pelea por mi bien sera divertido patiarte el trasero " fue lo que dijo oga asiendo una sonrisa salvaje que iso que todos se estremesieran un poco

"¡espero que mantengas esa determinas ion ! te estare esperando en los terrenos frente la sacristía " guiche dijo con aparente enojo

oga solo se quedo viendo en la dirección en la que fue guiche para luego decir " fue una buena idea no lo entendí bien al principio pero fue divertido gracias lusi" agradecio a la pequeña bebe en su espalda que al parecer le abia dado a oga la idea de lo que tenia que aser con el rubio ya que por eso tardo en llegar " dah"dijo lisa con aparente orgullo de su inteligencia después de un rato louise lo le espesaba a llamar paresia molesta

"!que estas asiendo¡ " fue lo que dijo molesta agarrando la mano de oga y tirando de ella

"oye adonde me llevas " preguntaba oga confundido por la actitud de louise

a disculparte con guiche si nos damos prisa quizas te perdone " respondió louise con autoridad

oga al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco asiendo que louise tropiece y cayera de cara contra el piso

"!que es lo que te pasa¡ "grito louise con aparente enojo por la caída que tubo

"esta loca si cres que me voy a disculpar con ese idiota ya abia dicho que asectaria su duelo un hombre no retrocede a sus palabras "fue lo que dijo oga con una sonrrisa que aparentaba orgullo "!dah¡" dijo tan bien bebe beel imitando a su padre no biologico

"pero" dijo louise con aparente preocupas ion ya que no sera como la otra ves

" no tienes por que preocuparte no perdere contra alguien como el " fue la respuesta de oga que asia una sonrisa de amabilidad / la típica que tiene el/ esta acción iso que la peli rosada se sonrojara y recordó lo fuerte que era

oye ¿ donde estan los terrenos frente ala sacristía ? le preguntaba oga a un estudiante que pasaba serca

 **toree este oficina del direstor osmond**

"no hay presedentes de un plebeyo que se aya convertido en un familiar "desia el viejo director que estaba sentado en su escritorio

"ese no es el mayor problema " respondió el profesor colbert llamando la atencion del director osmound

las runas que aparecieron en ese familiar al comienzo no las reconocí pero luego de investigar un poco concordaron con estas " desia el profesor mostrando una runas en una pagina de un libro asiendo que el director reaccionase

"señorita longueville lo siento pero podría esperar en otro lado" dijo el director asiendo que la hermosa secretaria se marchase

 **devuelta con oga**

se encontraba enfrente de guiche donde habían acordado rodeasdos por una multitud de estudiantes de la academia

te felicito por no haber huido y haberte presentado " desia ghiche con arrogancia " no creas que me voy a dejar intimidar de nuevo" volvió a recalcar

" dilo cuando no estés temblando como marica" oga lo decia señalando las piernas temblorosas de guiche

" n no estoy tenblando" tartamudeaba guiche

"espera guiche detén esto los duelos están prohibidos" aparesia louise tratando de detener la pelea ya que estaba preocupada por oga avia visto la fuersa de oga pero no sabia cual era el limite de esta

los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos como el es un plebeyo no hay problema " decia guiche con arrogancia

"( este niño bonito me esta asiendo enfadar) " oga pensó para si mismo con una vena palpitante sobre su cabesa al escuchar ya que seguían rebajándolo a nada según el

"!pero eso se deve a que numca abia pasado halgo asi¡" grito louise aun tratando de detener el conflicto

" louise ¿ podría ser que este plebeyo aya conmovido tu corazón juvenil? " pregunto ghiche burlona mente

"hee por supuesto que no" fue la respuesta de louise que agacho su cavase muy apenada

" después de eso guiche volvió a fijar su mirada en oga "por que no vajas a esos bebes no seria correcto que vieran como su padre es golpeado " dijo guiche señalando con su rosa a las dos crías del rey demonio

" un idiota igual de petulante que tu me dijo algo similar ase mucho eso solo me dan mas ganas de enterrarte el suelo " desia oga recordando a cierto miembro de los caballeros santos

" espero que estes listo por que ! are que te tragues esas palabras ¡" con eso dicho guiche agito su rosa dejando caer un petalo al suelo de el soli un golem con armadura briyante

oga se sorprendió por esto y luego dijo " oye no bas a peleartu eso es muy cobarde sabes" desia oga un tanto irritado

" un noble no tiene por que ensusiarse las manos por algo tan vulgar " respondió guiche con un toque de arrogancia en eso la balkirya intento atacar a oga pero este de un puñetazo que le atravesó el pecho la destrozo impresionando a todos

"no me vengas con mamadas pelea en seri de una maldita ves " oga menciono estando muy molesto ya que su oponente es un cobarde patético y lo estaba subestimando

 **de nuevo en la fisiona del director osmond**

esta runas para familiar solo existían en leyendas quien hubiera pensado que la tercera hija de la familia valliere inbocaria algo como esto " desia el director osmond con seriedad sentado en su escritorio " esto de seguro afectara a una de las esquinas perdidas del pentágono"termino de argumentar el director

"n no puede ser " fue lo que dijo el profesor colbert sorprendido

" cualquiera sea la verdad no permitas que esto nadie lo sepa" le ordeno al profesor cabo

" como usted diga señor" respondio colber con respeto

 **devuelta con oga**

oga seguí golpeando a todos los golems de hierro que aparesian con mucha facilidad " que pasa esto es todo lo que tienes " dijo oga sonriendo y golpeando a los golems

guiche en un acto de desesperas ion saco muchas mas vakiryas para que al final fueran mandadas a volar de forma cómica por los cielos gracias a una patada de oga ya terminando con las pequeñas pestes oga que ya estaba enfrente de guiche tronaba sus nudillos y tenia una sonrisa malvada en su cara sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra oscura y solo se podía ver dos orbes rojos brillantes en ellos " entonces tu eres el ultimo" dijo oga con una vos escalofriante

"espe" no termino de hablar ya que oga le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a bolar incrustando su cabesa en las paredes del lugar

"¡dah !" gritaron los dos bebes en señal de victoria mientras levantaban sus manos asiendo la señal de pas pero por desgracia nadie desia nada se quedaron perplejos por tal asaña kirche que estaba serca seque daba viendo a oga con ojos lujuriosos mientras que la chica que estaba alado de eya se quedo viendo fijamente a oga ella tenia el pelo corto de color azul claro con lentes llevaba el uniforme normal de los de segundo grado y tenia una figura similar a la de louise

" ¿te encuentras bien? ¿tus manos no se dañaron? " preguntaba louise en preocupas ion ya que abia ido corriendo asía oga

" no te preocupes e golpeado a cosas mas duras " respondió oga de forma tranquilizadora pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa

louise se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver a oga sonreír siesta que tan bien se aser caba tan bien preocupada " de verdad estas vien " pregunto siesta un poco sonrojada

" ya dije que estoy bien no tienen que aser drama " respodio oga asegurando lo que dijo en eso se pudo escuchar un ruido similar a un tintineo de cascabel ese ruido benian de los dos bebes en la espalda de oga que estaban al borde de ponerse a llorar esto iso que oga se alarmara disiendo " al parecer es hora de comer" decia oga sudando frió por el miedo para luego recibir una descarga eléctrica de parte de beel y una llamarada de parte de lusi de jando al pobre oga abatido en el piso de el patio de la academia preocupando a las dos chicas que estaban cerca

"! oga te encuentras bien "¡ preguntaron las dos a coro

"les perezco que estoy bien" dijo oga pesadamente y enojado por el daño recibido y asi termino el dia para nuestro protagonista

* * *

 _que les a parecido el capitulo de hoy dejen en los comentarios que les a parecido por cierto ya que los poderes de la segunda hija del rey demonio no astas identificados voy a inventar algunos para este fic oga tiene 19 años a qui tan bien voy a incluir una nueva tranformacion en oga para dar originalidad a la historia estoy pensando en traer a una de las chicas del mundo de beelzebub o de algún otro anime digan en los comentarios de quien quieren que sea_

grasias por su apoyo


	3. perdon

**las molestias pero por motivos que no dan la historia voy a tener que abandonar este fic**

 **perdon por las falsas esperasas pero proto publicare un fic con otro tipo de historio con oga como protagonista espero que les vaya a gustar**

 **nos veremos pronto**


End file.
